Wild Love
by performer001
Summary: Daine and Numair have discovered their love. Alanna has another baby on the way. Jon is ecstatic. Will someone from Numair's past ruin it all for everyone? Will Daine's surprise be accepted? Or will she be turned away from all she loves? D/N and A/J!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay is everyone ready for my first REAL Daine/Numair fanfiction? Thanks to readers who have read my previous stories and for reading this new one. Thanks to readers who are new to my writing. Please take time to read the stories, Old Feelings New Love and Love Hurts, before reading this one. Like Tamora Pierce's stories they converge to form one big story. Please read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books written by Tamora Pierce.

*************************************************************

Daine leaned over the plant as she vomited her breakfast up. _I must have caught some nasty virus._ She thought as she wiped her mouth on the handkerchief Numair offered her. He had a worried look on his face so Daine said, "It's nothing, just a bug. I promise!" Numair raised an eyebrow at her. "Daine this has been going on for a week. I really think you should see a healer." Daine smiled at her lover. "You worry too much." She moved to straighten up but wobbled as dizziness overcame her. Numair caught her before she fell. "Now will you see a healer, you stubborn girl." Daine simply nodded and let Numair lead her to infirmary. As they walked, the girl thought about the past few weeks. She and Numair were still keeping their relationship a secret so as Numair put it, 'your good name isn't marred by my bad one'. Daine rolled her eyes at the thought. As if Numair _had_ a bad name. He was a gracious scholar who helped people with his powerful magic. She thought the real reason he wanted to keep them a secret was because of the eleven years between their ages. Only Alanna knew of their affair and she wasn't the biggest fan of it.

Daine was pulled out of her musings when they reached the infirmary. As soon as the healer began to work on Daine, Numair was called away by a speech spell. The healer went over Daine with his magic. When he reached her stomach, the magic glowed brighter. The healer chuckled. "Well it seems I've found the issue. Lady Daine, you are with child." Daine just looked at him before turning her head to vomit. The healer left and returned with a napkin and a glass of water. She accepted them both gratefully and drained the glass of water. "How did this happen?" The healer raised an eyebrow. "Do you use an anti-pregnancy charm?" Daine shook her head looking down. She had forgotten about the risk. "Then that's how it happened." The healer left leaving Daine alone to think.

When the healer finally discharged her, Daine went straight to her rooms. _How am I supposed to tell Numair?_ She thought over and over again. She decided to talk to Cloud and see what he had to say. He told her to tell him as soon as possible. Daine decided to take his advice and walked the familiar path to Numair's rooms. Once she reached his door she saw that it was open. She took a deep breath and pushed the door open. She saw Numair, sitting on his desk chair, with a tall, shapely, blonde woman on his lap.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm getting reviews telling me that I'm cruel and I am! This chapter might not explain everything because I'm not even sure where this story is going. I'm kind of winging it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the books written by Tamora Pierce.

*************************************************************

"Daine!" Numair jumped up, spilling the blonde woman on the floor. "Oomph!" The sound came as the blonde woman hit the floor. Daine cocked an eyebrow. "Uh… Daine, this is Varice. Varice, this is my student Daine." Numair looked at Daine, his eyes silently pleading. Daine nodded, knowing he wished her to stay after Varice left. "A student? Oh, Numair, what has Tortall done to you? Settling down in a palace, taking on students. Next thing you know you'll be falling in love." She raised an eyebrow, flirtatiously, not noticing Daine covering her laugh and Numair's outright smile. "You're absolutely right Varice. I have changed. Now I think you should head back to the delegation meeting before you're missed." Varice smiled, again flirtatiously, at Numair. "I'll be seeing you, Mair-Mair." Daine snorted at the nickname while Numair blushed. Varice smiled one last time at Numair, glared at Daine, and left Numair's quarters.

"Daine, that wasn't what it looked like not at all." Daine scowled. "Then what the hell was it?" Numair sighed. "I've told you numerous times that I have a past. I used to be Arram Draper, a student at the university at Carthak. My best friend was Emperor Ozorne. When he realized that I had more power than him, he had an arrest ordered for me. I ran to Tortall and became Numair Salmalín. Before I ran Varice was my lover. I thought I loved her, even after I left Carthak. But then I met you. She is just a selfish, vain, stuck-up woman who probably has slept with numerous men since I left for pleasure. While I spent the time pining for her until I met you. Daine, please say you believe me. Why are you crying? What's wrong? Sweetling, don't cry."

Numair took two long strides to Daine and enveloped her in his arms. She sobbed a while longer while Numair stroked her hair and murmured words of love and comfort. When she finally felt strong enough to talk she said, "I believe you. That's not why I'm crying." She paused and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." Numair stared at her for a moment and Daine turned to go. Numair grabbed her arm and twisted her to face him. Then he kissed her, softly and sweetly. When they broke apart Daine leaned against his tall body. He lowered his mouth to her ear and said, "This gives us the excuse we need to get married." Daine jerked away. "We can't tell them I've been sleeping with you and am with child!" Numair shook his head. "No, but we can tell them we've been courting and want to wed as soon as possible." "But they'll assume that I'm pregnant!" Numair sighed and cupped her cheek in his hand. "Do you care?" Daine looked into his eyes and said, "No".

Alanna leaned back in her chair. She was seven months along and she had forgotten how tiring it was walking around. Alianne came and sat on the chair next to Alanna's, unable to sit on her lap because of her big belly. Alianne was four and had long, curly, black hair. Her face mirrored Alanna's including the violet eyes. She was very intelligent for her age and she loved to feel the baby kick. It was after their evening meal and Jon had just been called away for a meeting with Numair. Daine sat on the couch across from Alanna and Alianne. She had wanted to talk to Alanna alone but she knew the four-year-old would just eavesdrop, a habit she had been cultivating lately. Daine took a deep breath and spat it out. "I'm pregnant." To her surprise Alanna chuckled. "Daine, I'm a healer, I can sense these things. I already knew." Daine breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you… mad?" It was Alanna's turn to sigh.

"No, of course not." She looked at Alianne and said, "Sweet, why don't you go with Maude and see if Elsie and Liza can play?" Alianne simply nodded. Before she left with her healer/nursemaid, she kissed Alanna's cheek and patted her growing belly. Then she did the same to Daine. As soon as she was gone, Alanna motioned for Daine to take Alianne's chair. As she sat Alanna started her story. "Four years ago, I was living with George Cooper, the King of the Rogue. I was pregnant with Jon's child. When Jon found out he whisked me away and he acted as a midwife when I gave birth to Alianne. After I left George, he turned to murder and I killed him, minutes before giving birth to Alianne." Alanna took a deep breath and continued. "Jon and I were married a month after Alianne was born." Daine kept her face from showing her surprise. "What I'm trying to say is that if either Jon or I were mad we would be acting hypocritical." Daine nodded and said, quietly, "Will Jon let me and Numair get married?" Alanna smiled. "I think he's suspected all along so the odds are good." Daine hugged Alanna. "Thanks for telling me." Alanna smiled and whispered, "No problem."


End file.
